Blow-molded plastic containers have become commonplace in packaging beverages, such as juice, and other liquid products. Such a container normally has a dome extending from a finish, an annular sidewall extending from a base, and a waist connecting the dome to the sidewall. Typically, the containers have a horizontal cross section which is circular, rectangular or multi-faceted.
Various means permitting grasping, lifting and pouring of containers are known in the art. For example, containers have been provided with integrally formed, or separately attached, handles extending from the sidewall, dome or finish of the containers. Containers have also been provided with indented grip panels located in the body portions of container sidewalls.
Although various known blow-molded plastic containers having handles or grip panels may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a blow-molded plastic container having an improved construction which enables gripping, lifting and pouring of the container contents in a facile manner. The container should be capable of resisting distortion due to hot-filling and compressive distortions due to top loading. A container having the improved construction should also be capable of being made from a minimum of plastic to afford efficient manufacture.